


my dear atlas has a heavy heart

by Tatsumaki_sama



Series: The Odyssey of Bryce Wayne [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Five times Clark Kent was believed to be dating Bryce Wayne but really, he was trying to be a good friend and the fact that Bryce was pregnant was completely coincidental. And one time they were right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a Fem!Bruce Wayne. Especially after reading the Elseworld Shogun of Steel where Bruce Wayne is female and a kickass ninja. Timelines are completely not in order and things are changed to accommodate this AU. And with Valentine's Day approaching, I felt it was appropriate to write some romance while I'm at it. Due to this being written in Clark's point of view, Bryce's feelings and emotions will be more subtle.

Clark's senses had always been tuned to notice when something was not right, especially when it came to his closest friends. So the second he arrived at the Watchtower and could hear from several floors above that Bryce was in the washroom emptying her stomach, he only dreaded the worst.

 

Dozens of thoughts filtered through as he raced through the hallways in a blur of red and blue. Was it a biological attack? An alien invasion? What could have caused the Dark Knight to vomit so profusely?

 

He shoved the door violently open to in his haste to reach Bryce, slightly wincing that the door's hinges almost became detached by his actions.

 

“ Batwoman, are you okay?” he demanded, casting his eyes to locate her and finding her bent over a toilet.

 

Her cape almost appeared to swallow her as Bryce shifted to look at him. Her eyes narrowed at him through her cowl. “ Last I checked, this was the woman's washroom,” she said in lieu of a greeting, managing to wrap the tattered shreds of her pride and dignity in her cold tone.

 

To his credit, Clark had the decency to look sheepish. “ I'm sorry.” He didn't know he was capable of gaining such heat to his cheeks. “ But I – um, heard you up here and I came to check on you.”

 

She spat into the toilet one more time before flushing the contents away. “ I'm fine,” she curtly said, standing up. He could hear her joints creak in protest.

 

“ No, you're not.” Clark frowned. “ I don't think I've ever seen you like this. I don't think I even saw you sick before. So this is something else.” When she said nothing in response, he softened his voice. “ I only want to help, Bryce.”

 

She spun around to glare at him. “ No names here,” she growled.

 

“ Sorry! I didn't –”

 

Bryce walked out of the washroom with a swish of her cape. Clark wasn't deterred and easily caught up to her, a protest about to escape from his lips.

 

Only to see Hal Jordan staring at them with a dropped jaw.

 

“ Whoa!”

 

In hindsight, exiting from a woman's washroom right while holding on Bryce's hand more intimately than what was necessary was not one of his better ideas.

 

Clark blurted out the first words that came to his head, just as he released Bryce's hand. “ This isn't what it looks like.”

 

Already, he could feel Bryce's glare burning the side of his head. The pink in his cheeks still hadn't faded entirely yet.

 

“ Of course it isn't.” Hal looked equally scandalized and impressed. He was grinning so hard it was surprising that his mouth didn't stretch larger. “ Barry owes me twenty bucks.”

 

There was a slight pause. “ You two were _betting_ on us?” Clark incredulously said.

 

“ Not just us two, the rest of the League too!” Hal chirped, gleefully outing the others.

 

Bryce clearly had enough of this because she disappeared without another word, leaving Clark to deal with the fallout.

 

~.~.~

 

Clark didn't even realize he was staring at Bryce until Hal spoke up. “ So, should we leave you two alone?” he asked in a maddeningly cheerful voice, looking back and forth from Bryce and Clark like it was the most fascinating thing on this sector of the universe.

 

Their meeting was drawing to a close. Bryce remained focused on her computer, even if her brow furrowed deeper with each passing minute, a sign she also noticed Clark staring at her.

 

If the others didn't notice Clark frowning at Bryce, alternating between opening his mouth to say something and sighing and rubbing the back of his head, for a good part of the meeting, they would have been blind.

 

“ Perhaps this has to do with why Superman rushed to see Batwoman earlier?” J'onn asked contemplatively. As if he didn't know about Hal flying around the Watchtower merrily spreading the gossip like wildfire the past week.

 

“ Stay out of my head, J'onn.”

 

“ I had no intention of – ”

 

“ Then don't.”

 

“ Someone forgot to take their daily dose of blood,” Hal quipped, earning a glare from Bryce and an exasperated sigh from Barry.

 

“ We only want to help,” Diana offered gently. At least she had some semblance of professionalism. “ We are all worried for you. None of us had seen you ... appear ill before.”

 

“ As I told Superman before, this is none of your concern,” Bryce spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“ It is our concern, since you are a member of the League.”

 

“ _I_ don't recall ever accepting membership.”

 

Arthur crossed his arms. “ Something to hide?” he challenged.

 

The temperature of the room dropped considerably as Bryce narrowed her eyes. “ If we are going to start acting like a bunch of children, why don't I start braiding your hair for our next sleepover?” she growled.

 

“ All right, all right. No need to get your hackles raised, both of you,” Barry stepped in, raising his hands for peace.

 

“ Even if you are not a League member, we are still friends – ” Vic began.

 

“ Acquaintances.”

 

“ – and are we not allowed to show some concern for you?” Diana finished for him.

 

Bryce looked ready to snap some testy remark and probably would have if Clark didn't interrupt her.

 

“ Heart beat.”

 

Everyone turned towards Clark whose frown suddenly became more pronounced. “ I thought I was mistaken,” Clark slowly said, almost carefully. It was as if he didn't believe it himself. “ I thought it was something else, that maybe my mind was imagining things, but now I'm certain. I hear _two_ heart beats.”

 

Now, everyone was looking at Bryce. Their expressions ranged from confusion, bewilderment and realization. Bryce met their gaze defiantly.

 

There was something cold settling at the bottom of Clark's stomach, a feeling he had only encountered before when he knew Luthor's plans were already in motion and there was little he could do to stop them. This wasn't something he could fight with his fists or try to prevent with his words. His stomach twisted at the thought that this was a new uncharted boundary between him and Bryce.

 

“ Batwoman?”

 

Having sensed this was going to be a losing battle, Bryce smartly closed the laptop and turned to face all of them. “ Medical arrangements have already been made.” Her eyes lingered on Clark. “ I expect the baby to arrive sometime next year,” she coolly said as if she was discussing the weather.

 

With that said, she strolled out the door before any of them could say anything. Just as the doors slid shut behind her, a loud exclamation of “Batwoman is carrying Superman's baby!?” violently echoed in the room.

 

Clark could only press a palm to his head.

 

~.~.~

 

Since the reveal with the Justice League, Clark was more cautious than usual when it came with Bryce. He could not help but be extra mindful and attentive towards her, now that he was aware of the being that slumbered inside her.

 

It was evident that Dick Grayson, Bryce's adopted ward, and Alfred Pennyworth, Bryce's butler, thought the same. Dick lingered more near her side, quick than usual to step in if someone idiotic enough to attack Batwoman from behind, especially if there were any hits aimed near her abdomen. Alfred had more than enough assortments of healthy foods that would help with the nourishment of the baby. And if Clark happened to keep one ear open for Bryce's heartbeat (and the baby's too), it was only an additional precaution.

 

(the irony that he was acting as paranoid as Bryce was not lost on him)

 

Their behaviour, though not overt and blatant, was still discernible for certain people.

 

The Joker was watching Bryce throughout the entire ordeal with Brainiac, who had decided to hack Arkham Asylum's security and other nearby prisons to cause further mayhem, and he hardly exchanged any of his usual jabs, even as he was led back to his cell.

 

Clark would have left, desiring to check if Dick was finished reporting off to Commissioner Gordon, so he could return to Metropolis and call it a night, when the Joker stood up and walked straight to the glass panel separating them.

 

He, along with the two guards, tensed. The Joker then leaned forward, nearly pressing his nose to the glass, inhaling deeply as if he was trying to pinpoint Bryce's scent. “ Batsy.” There was a tone in the Joker's voice that Clark had not heard before. It almost sounded disappointed. “ You're pregnant.”

 

The guards spun around to gape at Bryce, disturbed at how the Joker was able to detect such things. The nearby inmates also had identical looks of shock and confusion, pondering that even the scary Batwoman was human enough to conceive a child.

 

Clark could only clench his hands. The Joker was one of the last people who should ever realize that Bryce was pregnant. The implications of him knowing were dangerously alarming.

 

Bryce neither denied or confirmed his statement.

 

The Joker frowned. If Clark didn't know any better, he would have said that expression was withering. “ So who is the father?” he drawled.

 

Again, Bryce remained silent. If not for the rustle of her cape, they would have thought she was made of stone.

 

The Joker was not to be deterred. His manic eyes bore into Clark's who suddenly felt an impending sense of dread. “ Does the big blue boy scout have nice red tights in bed?” he prodded, his grin stretched to the limits.

 

Heat rose under Clark's skin. Whether it was mortification or indignation, he wasn't sure. Bryce narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

 

“ You always did like 'em big and strong. I'm sure he doesn't have any trouble pinning you down.” The Joker rolled his head, his gaze never leaving Bryce's abdomen. “ Or is it the other way around, Batsy? You must be all the lovely excitement boring ol' Supes needs. I bet it's the most _fun_ he ever got.”

 

Clark never had to restrain himself as much as now, to not punch that slimy smirk from the Joker's face off. The two guards were staring back and forth from the two of them, mouths agape, shifting restlessly.

 

When Bryce still refused to speak, the Joker uncharacteristically slammed a fist to the glass wall, causing everyone – except Bryce – to flinch. “ _Is it him_?!” he hissed.

 

In classic Batwoman fashion, Bryce left without another word, ignoring the Joker's foul-mouthed outrage that followed her down the hallway.

 

Clark hastened to catch up to her, uncertain what to say. “ Batwoman, I –”

 

“ Jealousy,” she curtly said. “ The Joker believes me to be 'his' and the idea that I attracted the interest of another is utterly inexcusable in his mind.”

 

“ That wasn't what I meant.”

 

He could still feel the sense of wrongness of everything the Joker said, how he warped and twisted their relationship for his own means and broadcast it for the entire world to hear. Bryce turned to face him, masking any emotion he could decipher even with his x-ray vision. “ It's just a game to him,” she finally said. “ It's what the Joker does best.”

 

She paused. “ Our relationship is strictly professional after all.”

 

The words stung – Bryce wasn't entirely incorrect – but Clark found himself nodding in agreement.

 

~.~.~

 

If Clark had known the charity ball that Luthor was hosting would have caused such scandal, he would have never went.

 

He supposed it was mitigated slightly by the fact that he was able to use the ball as an excuse to check up on Bryce.

 

By the four month mark, the swelling of Bryce's belly was beginning to become harder to disguise under loose clothing and larger jackets. She had not made any official announcement to the public – and she told him she had no intention any time soon – so she decided to let them gossip and spread as many rumours as they could.

 

Of course, it didn't help that Bryce added to the fire by clinging to every handsome rich man in the vicinity during all her public appearances and was often seen dragging them off to who knew where.

 

For tonight, she was staying close to Luthor, laughing loudly at his every word and accepting any flirtation he gladly gave. For some reason, the sight of seeing them together, even if he knew Bryce trusted Luthor only as far as she could throw him, made him skin crawl.

 

“ Miss Wayne,” he politely greeted her as he approached as if he didn't know her. “ Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.”

 

She blinked obliviously at him. “ Ahh yes, the Daily Planet,” she dithered. “ Do I own that one? I think it was that one. Or the other one. I can't remember.”

 

A few of the surrounding party goers chuckled pompously. A lesser man might have been offended but Clark was too far used to Bryce's fabricated persona. “ I was hoping for an interview in regards to your opinion about the possible collaboration between LexCorps and Wayne Enterprise.”

 

She batted her eyelashes at him, content to play the role of an airy spoiled rich girl. “ It will cost you,” she flirtatiously purred, coating her voice thick like honey.

 

More giggles. Luthor smirked, believing that there was no chance that some lowly reporter could hope to win over the golden princess of Gotham.

 

Two could play at that game. “ Would a dance be sufficient?” he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

 

Bryce smiled back, perfect white teeth and all. “ It is a good thing you are cute, Mr Kent.” She slipped out of Luthor's grip and effortlessly slid an arm around Clark's, lavishly pressing her body against his arm in a way that would have made many men – including Luthor – envious. “ Lead the way.”

 

It was worth seeing the flash of irritation that passed across Luthor's face, as well as the stunned expressions of the other socialites, to escort Bryce to the dance floor. His hand easily found its way to the back of her waist and she carelessly interlocked her fingers between his.

 

The prattling whispers started almost immediately. Bryce lifted a delicate eyebrow, as if asking what prompted him to speak to her so publicly.

 

Truth to be told, Clark rarely interacted with Bryce like this when they weren't in costume. Not when they were Bryce Wayne the beautiful elite and Clark Kent the demure reporter whose inner circle was too far apart from one another. It wasn't unpleasant to dance with her, to selfishly have this moment just between the two of them.

 

He also simply figured this was the best way to ask Bryce about matters she as Batwoman would refuse to answer.

 

“ Does he know?” His eyes flicked down to her abdomen where an inconspicuous sash was tied around her waist.

 

A flicker of exasperation danced across her eyes, a glimpse of the real Bryce. He preferred it far more than the mask she wore. “ Prying into my business already, Mr Kent?”

 

“ I'm serious.” His voice softened. “ He deserves to know.”

 

“ And if you didn't approve of him?” she casually asked. “ What will you do then?”

 

He blinked, surprised that she didn't try to deflect or avoid his question. “ I would take care of him.” He spun her around once, before pulling her closer. “ _Is_ it someone that I have to take care of?” He dropped his voice with a slight dangerous edge to it.

 

She appeared amused. “ Is that chivalrous concern I hear?” she hummed, allowing herself to lean into his chest.

 

It was Clark's turn to arch an eyebrow and she giggled like nothing was funnier.

 

“ You're a darling but it's nothing I can't manage on my own,” she sweetly replied. At the end of the dance, Bryce leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, much to the consternation and awe of the watching crowd.

 

While they were preoccupied that Bryce Wayne was acting so intimate with a simple reporter, Bryce took the time to murmur for his ears alone. “ Fifteen minutes. The Daily Planet.”

 

Words like that would have made a man hopeful but Clark was already aware of the real reason Bryce was attending Luthor's party to catch the Mad Hatter who was trading weapons with the Toyman. He nodded and they went their separate ways.

 

But Clark did not expect his morning to start off with Perry White dragging him off to his office and demanding to explain why the _Gotham Gazette_ and other various newspaper were sprouting off that Bryce Wayne was dating a “nobody” Clark Kent and was he the man responsible for the baby bump the Billionaire CEO was hiding?

 

To make matters worse, Jonathan and Martha Kent left him a voice mail asking why they were not told they were going to be grandparents so soon.

 

He wondered if Bryce found all this amusing.

 

~.~.~

 

With the latest crisis over and no longer threatening to end all life on Earth, Clark was able to exhale freely and fly back to the Watchtower. He had been most anxious to return since he found out the Watchtower was being attacked, though its defenders valiantly managed to keep communications on.

 

Bryce was restricted to mission control only for the past months, much to her displeasure, despite the firm request by Clark and the rest of the Justice League. Her direction and orders were vital to stopping their ranks from being broken and the enemy being misled and scattered. Hearing her low resonant voice was enough to know that she was at least out of harm's way and reassuring to know she was still by their side in battle, though not physically.

 

Which was why he couldn't help a feeling of dread when suddenly Vic's voice was heard over the comms just when the battle was ending when usually Batwoman would be the one to assist with the cleanup.

 

Heart pounding, Clark headed straight from the medical bay.

 

The moment he found Bryce's heart beat, there was very little the nurses and doctors could do to stop the Man of Steel from barging into the room.

 

Bryce laid there on the bed, cowl removed. A thin sheet of sweat coated her face, illuminating the paleness of her cheeks. One hand was pressed against her swollen abdomen. The monitors connected to Bryce's abdomen beeped surprisingly loud in Clark's ears.

 

It was early. He knew Bryce had only been a little more than than eight months. _High levels of stress could bring on an early labour_ , a line from a pregnancy book trilled at the back of his mind, something the latest crisis had definitely caused.

 

“ Sorry Superman, but only immediate family here,” one nurse gently but firmly said. “ We respect patient confidentiality when it comes to the identities of –”

 

“ Let him in.”

 

Bryce grimaced as she sat up despite the nurse's protests. The red stain on her shoulder was beginning to bleed through its bandage.

 

With a resigned look exchanged between the medical personal, they let Clark pass and he was immediately by her side. “ How are you feeling?” he promptly asked.

 

“ Fine,” she stressed, just before she abruptly arched back and hissed in pain.

 

Alarmed, Clark instinctively grabbed her hand and to his surprise, Bryce didn't pull away as she gritted her teeth. Her body was tense and trembling. When the moment passed, she slowly exhaled.

 

Clark found he too released the breath he had been holding. “ Need me to call Robin? I can let him and – ”

 

“ Diana is bringing them up.”

 

“ Good.”

 

They lapsed into silence. Bryce hardly made a sound other than her harsh breathing but she did clasp his fingers in an iron-clad grip. Her head fell against the pillow at intervals and she was able to close her eyes for a brief moment of rest before the pain returned full force.

 

Clark then alternated between talking about aimless things and wiping the sweat off Bryce's forehead, just to do something to distract Bryce and himself. He reported what had happened in the heat of the battle, which prompted Bryce to list off all the things that they should have done instead. He rattled off all the buildings he wanted to help rebuild in Metropolis and Gotham and Central City and Bryce deadpanned even he couldn't be in several places at the same time. He remembered how it would be time for the harvest to start in Smallville and how Martha would soon start selling her pies in the market. Bryce absently said she might send Alfred there to get Martha's latest pie recipe.

 

If he wasn't so preoccupied, Clark might have noticed how often the nurses and the doctor shot amused glances at him and whispered to each other how lucky Batwoman was.

 

And what seemed like an eternity later –

 

“ Congratulations,” the beaming doctor announced. “ It's a boy.”

 

It was as if the world was lifted from his shoulders. “ You did it,” Clark grinned as he turned towards Bryce, who was watching the nurses clean and inspect the baby with terrified pride.

 

Exhausted but appeased, Bryce gave him a weary smile.

 

“ Would you like to hold your son, Superman?”

 

It took him a few seconds to realize what the doctor had said. “ It's not my – Batwoman and I aren't – This isn't – ” he stammered.

 

“ Superman.” Bryce's tired voice cut in, still able to ring with authority. “ Just take him.”

 

Clark had the strength to move mountains and stop falling meteors but never had he felt so uncertain and nervous when the nurse handed him the baby – Bryce's baby – and tucked him in Clark's arms. Everything about the boy was small and fragile, even if the baby was wailing at the top of his lungs and flailing his fists at being brought into this unknown and frightening world.

 

Wisps of damp black hair curled around his ears. Large watery green blinked and squinted at him. He remained red-faced from crying, his cheeks puffing out indignantly, almost a mimic of his mother's scowl. He lifted his hands, tiny beyond comparison, to grab at Clark's finger.

 

He was perfect.

 

Slowly, Clark brought the baby over to Bryce. The awestruck expression on Bryce's face when she saw her son for the first time was something Clark would never forgot. He carefully eased the baby into her arms, whose cries were now reduced to sniffles.

 

“ Have you thought of a name?”

 

She closed her eyes. He thought she had fallen asleep for a moment, until she spoke. “ Damian.”

 

“ To tame or subdue. It suits him.” Damian finally settled in a spot that was suitably comfortable. He yawned and drifted to sleep, content to be in his mother's arms. “ For who else would be able to tame you?” he teased.

 

Bryce grunted. “ I could name a few,” she murmured, giving Clark a knowing look.

 

The nurses hid their smiles as Clark realized what she meant and fought to not blush.

 

~.~.~

 

Hours after the ambush from Ra's Al Ghul, Clark was still fuming.

 

Damian, annoyed by all the unexpected sounds, had finally stopped crying after Dick brought him down to the Batcave where Damian appeared to be fascinated by all the bats. To Clark's relief, Dick and Damian got along well enough – or more to say, Dick was one of the very few people that Damian didn't fuss and bawl when held, including his own mother.

 

Bryce had yet to fully recover from the ordeal. She had lost a lot of blood and the bone-deep exhaustion lasted for days afterwards after such a long and painful delivery along with the numerous injuries she received from defending the Watchtower, enough for the doctors to restrict her to bed rest.

 

And still, that did not stop her from fighting off an army of ninjas from entering the Batcave, where she alone stood guard while she sent Dick to protect Damian and Alfred.

 

Finding her half-collapsed and bleeding from several new wounds, surrounded by dozens of unconscious and badly battered ninjas and Ra's standing over her caused something to snap inside of Clark.

 

Before he knew it, Clark had already seized Ra's by the throat, slamming to the opposing wall, as far as possible away from Bryce. And for a moment, fear briefly flashed across the immortal's face.

 

Clark had been thankful that Ra's could see a lost cause and made a tactical retreat.

 

“ And I thought it was my job to brood.”

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he turned around to see Bryce. She was dressed in casual civilian wear currently. It was rare to see her not in costume or in elegant evening gowns. It was nice to see her just as herself, not Batwoman or Bryce Wayne.

 

She approached him, standing only a few paces away. He could see the new bandages around her neck, shoulders and arms peeking out amongst the old ones. Her eyes searched his face and for the umpteenth time, Clark idly wondered if she was part-Kryptonian.

 

“ The fact that Ra's is Damian's father is bothering you.”

 

Blunt and straight to the point. He supposed that what he should expect knowing the world's greatest detective.

 

“ Damian deserves better,” he chose to say instead.

 

_You deserve better._

 

Bryce made a noncommittal sound. It was clear she didn't believe him. “ That Ra's hasn't shown up to provide child support?” she dryly asked.

 

“ That he doesn't care for you or Damian!” Clark growled. She raised an eyebrow at his outburst. He sighed, fighting to control his simmering anger. “ That he only used you as a means to gain an heir. That he would hurt you just to take Damian and turn him into one of his soldiers. What kind of person would do that to someone they claimed to love?”

 

The only visible emotion from Bryce at his words was the tightening of her jaw. “ You always kill the ones you love,” she finally said.

 

It seemed unfair that Bryce, who was incredible, amazing and brilliant in so many ways, who Clark boldly called the most dangerous person in the world and the only person who could drive Clark out of his mind that left him wanting more, and yet remained so cynical and so determined that she would remain alone.

 

“ No.” He shook his head. His voice became soft. “ I don't believe that.”

 

Her eyes snapped up to him and before his mind caught up to his body, Clark already swept her up into a kiss.

 

His hands cupped her face, bringing her impossibly closer to him. In return, she grabbed the front of his shirt, leaning into his embrace. Their bodies pressed together, the heat between them engulfing and overwhelming them.

 

He drank in every inch of Bryce, feeling the warmth of her lips electrify him. He breathed in her scent, dimly wondering how could he have not been so intoxicated by it until now. Her fingers ran up his spine, bringing forth a delightful shiver. He could still taste the morning coffee on her tongue.

 

He wanted this to never end.

 

\- only for a sudden childish squeal to cause them to break apart.

 

Dick and Alfred were standing by the doorway. Dick was grinning from ear to ear, not unlike Hal not too long ago. “ Are we interrupting something?” he giggled.

 

Alfred at least had schooled his expression to something neutral, even if his twinkling eyes gave his emotions away. Damian, the culprit of the distraction, squirmed restlessly in Alfred's arms, demanding for his mother to carry him, seemingly displeased that Clark was keeping his mother from him.

 

Bryce recovered first. “ Has the security in the Batcave been fixed?” she sternly asked, managing to sound dignified despite her ruffled appearance.

 

“ It has.” Dick was practically bouncing on his toes. He was taking far too much delight at Clark's still crimson face and Bryce's warning glare. “ Should I add the new information to Superman's profile?”

 

Clark managed to stutter out, “ New information?” in confusion before Dick started cackling.

 

“ That it's one hundred percent officially confirmed by witness that Superman is dating Batwoman,” he cheekily rattled off.

 


End file.
